Bloody Heart
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Keabadian adalah mimpi setiap manusia. Tapi, bagi gadis yang kini tertidur hatinya, keabadian adalah kutukan. Terjebak dalam waktu yang telah berhenti, dia mulai kehilangan satu persatu hal yang berharga. Ketika dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya untuknya, apakah waktu yang membeku akan berputar kembali?


**Disclaimer: Rina tidak punya Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><em>Jika satu-satunya jalan bagiku untuk hidup adalah dengan membunuhmu…<em>

_Maka aku tidak akan melakukannya…_

_Karena itu sebelum aku membunuhmu…_

**_Bunuhlah aku dengan kedua tanganmu_**

* * *

><p>Aku sudah tak ingat berapa lama aku berada di dalam sini. Setiap hari, aku melihat banyak orang dengan pakaian putih mondar mandir dari balik kaca tempatku hidup. Aku tidak tahu apa itu hari, apa itu waktu, aku sudah tidak tahu apapun tentang itu.<p>

Yang kuingat hanyalah satu kata yang selalu mereka ucapkan saat mereka menyebutku. Satu kata yang berbunyi, "Rin" tapi ada juga yang menyebutkan sesuatu yang lebih panjang, yaitu "Everin" mungkin "Rin" adalah versi singkatnya. Mungkin itu yang manusia sebut dengan sebuah 'nama'. Namaku Everin atau Rin. Aku tinggal di dalam kapsul yang berisi cairan merah darah selama yang kuingat.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan padaku. Aku hanya memperhatikan jumlah orang berjubah putih yang makin lama makin berkurang tiap harinya. Lalu, aku tak bisa tidak memikirkan tentang bercak-bercak merah yang tertinggal di lantai, sehingga pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu saat aku tidak tahu. Yang tersisa hanyalah 9 orang dengan jubah putih yang merupakan orang pertama yang mengurungku di dalam sini.

Aku melayang-layang di dalam kapsul darah yang merupakan tempatku hidup ini. Aku tidak menginjak dasar dari kapsul itu, karena aku selalu melayang dan tak bisa bergerak untuk mendekati permukaan, tapi aku bisa bergerak mendekati kaca yang membatasi duniaku. Terkadang akan ada satu atau dua orang yang berani mendekatkan diri pada kapsul yang mengurungku, namun dengan segera mereka meninggalkanku.

Dan orang-orang yang masih ada adalah orang yang sering mengunjungi kapsulku dalam waktu yang teratur. Hampir seperti suatu keadaan yang disengajakan. Tapi, yang jelas aku tak tahu tujuan mereka melakukan hal itu.

Tapi, hari ini ada yang berbeda. Seseorang dengan rambut hijau pendek dan mata hijau terang dan memakai sesuatu di kepalanya yang memiliki warna kemerahan dan sepasang lensa, membawa seseorang yang lain bersamanya. Orang yang dibawanya terlihat sepertiku. Ada sesuatu yang melewati mataku saat aku melihatnya.

Aku bergerak hingga aku benar-benar mencapai batasku untuk mendekat. Kuletakkan tanganku untuk merasakan permukaan cermin, seakan aku ingin menghancurkan benda yang membatasiku dengan orang itu. Orang itu membawa sesuatu milikku yang telah kuhilangkan, entah apa.

Orang itu juga mendekati, meski orang dengan rambut hijau tadi melarangnya. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan jadi aku tak tahu apa yang dia katakan.

Aku bisa mendapatkan bayangan yang lebih jelas dari orang itu. Dia memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganku, Honey Blond. Kami memiliki sepasang mata Aquamarine yang memiliki warna yang sama pula. Mungkin jika kami berdiri tanpa batasan, kami akan memiliki tinggi yang sama. Pakaian yang dipakainya berwarna putih, dengan kerah berwarna hitam, dan dasi berwarna kuning yang panjang. Dia memakai celana model capris berwarna hitam, dengan ikat pinggang berwarna hitam dengan segitiga kuning. Dia juga memakai sesuatu berwarna hitam di tangannya yang menutupi bagian siku hingga telapak tangannya.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara lain dari dalam pikiranku, seiring dengan wajahnya, bibirnya, yang bergerak membentuk sesuatu yang tak kuketahui apa. Suara itu berkata, "Akhirnya kita bertemu…" ujar suara itu.

Dalam sekali dengar, aku percaya bahwa itu merupakan suara dari lelaki itu. Aku membuka mulutku dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak yakin bahwa dia mendengarku. Yang kukatakan adalah, "Siapa kamu?"

Dia menggerakkan tangannya sehingga yang membatasi kami hanyalah kaca yang berdiri membatasi tempat kami, dunia kami. Dia memperhatikan tangan kami yang terlihat seperti refleksi cermin, lalu melihatku lagi dan mengatakan sesuatu, bersamaan dengan suara yang terdengar di dalam kepalaku, "Kita bisa berbicara dengan pikiran kita. Namaku adalah Len," ujarnya dari dalam kepalaku.

Aku segera mengulang perkataannya, "Pikiran?" ujarku dengan penasaran. Aku tidak pernah berbincang dengan siapapun sebelum ini, sejak aku terjaga di dalam tempat ini, jadi ini merupakan pengalamanku yang pertama.

"Seperti itu juga boleh. Aku mendengar dengan sangat jelas suaramu. Bisa aku tahu namamu?" ujar Len dengan memandangiku. Dia memiliki sepasang mata yang indah…

"Nama…" ulangku dengan tidak mengerti.

"Benar, namamu. Bagaimana aku memanggilmu," ujar Len lagi dengan lembut kepadaku.

"Aku…"

"… Rin, Everin,"

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari berlalu dengan aku berbicara dengan Len setiap harinya. Entah mengapa, kekuatanku serasa kembali dan aku bisa meletakkan kakiku di dasar tabung yang menjadi penjaraku. Len dan aku menjadi semakin dekat, dan Len menceritakan segala macam hal yang dia ketahui di luar tabung ini.<p>

Aku mendengarkan semua ceritanya sementara membayangkan tempat-tempat dan juga hal-hal yang diceritakan oleh Len kepadaku. Len juga bilang bahwa pikiran kami tersambung, jadi apa yang kupikirkan akan terkirim kepadanya. Aku merasakan koneksi kami semakin lama semakin kuat, dengan Len berkata bahwa pikiranku yang dia lihat juga semakin bervariasi dan berkesan.

"Rin… apa kau terjaga?" tanya Len dengan lembut.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku juga bisa merasa mengantuk, dan terkadang menutup mataku saat Len tidak ada disekitarku. Tapi, meski mataku tertutup, pikiranku masih terjaga dan aku mampu mendengar perkataan Len.

Aku membuka mataku, dan melihat Len yang menghadap ke arahku dengan tatapan sendu, seakan dia baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang sangat sedih. Aku spontan bertanya, "Ada apa… Len?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir.

Len segera menjawab dengan tatapan yang masih sama, dia berkata, "Aku ingin menyentuh jarimu…" ujar Len sambil melekatkan jari jemarinya mendekat dengan jari jemariku.

"Len?" aku melihatnya dengan heran.

"Aku ingin merasakan kehangatanmu disini…" ujar Len lagi dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat terluka. Tangannya yang berbatasan dengan kaca terkepal sehingga menampakkan otot-otot tangannya.

Aku tak paham perkataan Len… tapi aku merasa bahwa hal itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Aku tak tahu apa maksud Len, tapi aku ingin percaya bahwa kaca di antara kami akan hilang suatu saat nanti.

"Aku akan menanti saat itu tiba…" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Wajah Len terlihat kaget, dan ekspresinya menjadi lembut kembali. Lalu Len berkata lagi, "Suatu saat nanti akan kukeluarkan kau dari sana," ujar Len dengan tatapan yang kuat.

Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan, sementara aku merasakan cairan yang merendamku menjadi terasa panas. Len kemudian meninggalkanku dan tidak kembali lagi selama hari itu. Aku terduduk sambil memperhatikan pintu dimana Len menghilang dari hadapanku. Rasanya sakit…

* * *

><p><em>Apa ada orang yang bisa memberitahuku apa rasa yang kurasakan ini?<em>

* * *

><p>Sejak pembicaraan itu, Len semakin jarang menemuiku. Kalaupun iya, dia akan terlihat buru-buru, dan kata-kata yang dia ucapkan hanyalah, "Suatu saat nanti akan kukeluarkan kau dari sana,".<p>

Para orang lain yang tidak kukenal terlalu dekat, terlihat sangat panik dan mereka berlalu lalang kesana kemari sambil membawa papan yang berisi catatan-catatan yang tak kuketahui apa.

Aku berusaha meneriakkan pertanyaanku pada mereka, tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakanku. Aku tidak tahu, tapi mereka hanya tidak mendengar. Sepertinya hanya Len yang bisa mendengarkan perkataanku.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku mampu mendengar pikiran-pikiran dari mereka secara terus menerus. Isi pikirannya sebagian besar mengenaiku, meski aku tak paham.

"Everin tidak boleh dilepaskan!"

"Everin berbahaya bagi manusia!"

"Apa-apaan itu keinginan dari medium itu! Apa pikirannya sudah digilakan Everin!"

Dan Everin ini… Everin itu…

Aku merasa bahwa kendaliku akan tubuhku semakin menguat dari hari ke hari. Aku sudah berhasil berdiri dengan tegak di dalam tabung ini, dan berjalan kesana kemari tanpa merasa lelah. Aku mulai muak dengan bau dari darah yang mengisi tabungku.

Saat-saat seperti itu, aku akan mengingat cerita Len tentang udara di luar sana. Katanya terasa sangat nyaman dan mengisi setiap sudut tubuhmu dengan perasaan yang menyegarkan. Matahari yang indah selalu menghangatkan semua penghuni dunia setiap saat.

Aku merindukan… Len…

Dan sepertinya aku mulai mengerti apa rasa yang sedang kurasakan ini. Seiring berjalannya hari, aku mampu mendengar berbagai macam pikiran orang-orang lain, dan aku harus berusaha untuk menjaga pikiranku agar aku tetaplah aku.

Pikiran yang membuatku sadar akan perasaanku adalah… perasaan Len sendiri.

Aku bisa mendengarnya meski dari jauh. Dia terus berjuang di luar sana sambil mengatakan bahwa yang dia lakukan adalah demi diriku. Setiap langkahnya, dia hanya memikirkanku dan juga cara untuk mengeluarkanku. Setiap detak jantung Len, aku bisa merasakan bahwa Len selalu memikirkanku, meski raga kami terpisah jauh. Dan suatu saat… Len membisikkan kata-kata sihir yang membuatku terbius. Membuatku setia untuk menunggunya lebih lama lagi. Tiga patah kata sihir terindah.

_"Aku mencintai Rin…"_

Aku tahu bahwa suaraku tidak akan mencapainya, tapi aku selalu mengatakan hal yang sama, dengan harapan bahwa pikiranku akan mencapai pikiran Len. Mengatakan tiga kata sihir itu membuatku semakin berusaha untuk mengembalikan kendali tubuhku, membuat para ilmuwan panik dan berusaha meredamku. Rasanya sakit, tapi perasaanku untuk Len tidak akan kalah akan aliran rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh para ilmuwan itu.

"Len… aku mencintaimu…" tiga kata itu yang membuatku mampu bertahan dan terus berjuang. Sehingga jika suatu hari nanti kita bertemu lagi, aku akan pergi bersama dengan Len, meninggalkan tempat ini untuk selamanya.

Aku hanya ingin hidup bersama dengan Len… apakah keinginan sekecil itu, tapi sangat berarti bagiku, tidak bisa dikabulkan?

Aku mengingat pikiran yang tidak sengaja kudengar. Para ilmuwan itu menyebutku dengan sebutan 'Vampir' atau 'Drakula'. Makhluk malam yang menghisap darah manusia dan terkadang mengubah manusia itu menjadi bangsa mereka sendiri. Terkadang sesamaku juga membunuh manusia dengan cara yang sama pula.

Tapi, aku tidak merasakan apapun terhadap darah, mungkin… karena terlalu sering direndam dalam kolam dengan cairan yang seperti darah ini.

Aku tidak mengindahkan perkataan para ilmuwan menyebalkan itu, dan duduk manis menunggu Len, sementara mereka berusaha melemahkan tubuhku dengan berbagai macam cara. Tapi, semakin mereka berusaha, aku merasa bahwa aku menjadi lebih kuat dari apa yang mereka gunakan.

Hingga pada suatu malam… aku mendengar suara alarm yang sangat keras.

Beberapa penjaga yang menjaga penjaraku segera pergi ke arah keributan, dan meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam penjaraku. Aku segera berpikir bahwa inilah kesempatanku untuk kabur.

Aku meletakkan tanganku pada permukaan cermin lalu menutup mataku berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi. Aku memiliki kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran orang, dan juga melakukan sesuatu dengan kekuatan pikiranku itu.

Aku merasakan kaca di hadapanku mulai retak lalu terdengar bunyi '_PRAAAAANG-_' tepat saat pintu laboratorium terbuka. Aku melihat ke arah pintu dengan tubuhku yang refleks jatuh ke depan karena apa yang menahan tubuhku selama bertahun-tahun telah kuhancurkan dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku takut jika para penjaga sudah kembali lagi.

Tapi, perasaan khawatirku berubah menjadi perasaan lain yang membuatku bahagia. Itu dikarenakan tibanya sosok yang ingin kutemui sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, tanpa sadar aku segera memanggil namanya, "Len!" teriakku saat aku melihatnya.

"Rin!" Len membalas panggilanku dan dia buru-buru menangkapku yang terjatuh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku merasakan hangatnya tangan Len disekujur tubuhku dan aku segera menggenggam erat punggungnya seakan tidak mau melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu… aku mencintaimu…" ujar Len sambil mendekapku erat-erat. Aku melihat ke wajahnya yang kini dihiasi dengan cairan bening yang kuketahui bernama air mata. Len menangis…

"Len… kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku dengan khawatir. Kugerakkan tanganku untuk menyapu air matanya yang makin deras mengalir.

Len mempererat dekapannya padaku, saat aku menanyainya begitu. Aku baru mengingat bahwa aku belum menjawab pernyataannya itu. Tapi, sebelum aku sempat berkata Len sudah berkata, "Rin, ayo kita berdua lari. Lari dari kejaran semua orang. Kita akan hidup berdua saja. Aku akan melindungimu Rin. Aku tak ingin melepaskanmu lagi Rin. Aku mencintaimu… aku terlalu mencintaimu…" ujar Len dengan terus memelukku.

Aku tidak merasa sesak, setidaknya aku masih bisa menjawab perkataan Len. Karena itu merupakan keinginanku sejak dulu, "Iya… aku bersedia mengikutimu, karena aku…" belum selesai aku mengatakan kelanjutan dari perkataanku, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati ruangan kami.

Aku melihat ke arah Len dengan tajam, dan Len segera membalas tatapanku. Dia membantuku berdiri, dan aku merasakan kakiku yang terasa lemah kini menjadi makin kuat.

"Kita harus pergi…" ujar Len. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah Gun raksasa yang kemudian berubah menjadi pedang. Dengan itu dia membelah dinding hanya dengan sekali tebas. Aku tentu saja melihat dengan terkejut. Tapi, yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah apa yang ada di balik tembok itu.

Aku berusaha untuk menahan rasa mual, melihat bercak merah darah yang berada dimana-mana. Len berbisik dengan lembut, "Tutuplah matamu," bisik Len yang kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku.

Aku melihat ke arah Len dengan heran. Dengan mudahnya, Len menggendongku di depan dadanya, sementara dia mulai berlari menuju ke pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan itu. Aku buru-buru menatap mataku saat angin mulai menyentuh kulitku yang dingin.

Aku baru mengingat… Vampir adalah manusia yang sudah mati, namun masih bisa hidup. Mereka manusia, tapi mereka bukan manusia. Vampir adalah ras yang immortal… kami tidak bisa mati, kecuali kami memang ingin mati.

Aku meletakkan telingaku pada dada Len yang bidang. Sesuatu berdetak di dalam sana. Detak jantung yang sangat lembut, seakan akan menghilang, namun terasa sangat kuat, sehingga mampu bertahan meski dalam keadaan hidup dan mati.

Aku menyentuh dadaku, dan tidak ada suara atau getaran di dalam sana. Ini adalah jurang pemisah antara aku dan Len yang paling dalam. Len masih hidup, aku sudah mati, entah sejak kapan. Kami sangatlah berbeda… dan disini aku hendak menyatakan apa yang kurasakan kepada Len.

Tapi, Len mencintaiku. Apa satu kenyataan itu mampu mengubah takdir kami? Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak mau tahu tentang hal itu. Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Len… meski itu merupakan hal yang tidak mungkin.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama kami berlari, menjauh dan menjauh dari tempat aku disekap. Kami berhenti di sebuah gubuk yang sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Len menurunkanku dan dia langsung menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Aku hanya memandanginya dengan setengah iri. Pasti menyenangkan bahwa kau hidup…

"Rin, kau diam terus. Ada apa?" tanya Len dengan nada khawatir.

Aku melihat ke arah lain berusaha menghindari tatapan Len. Dengan setengah berbisik aku berkata, "Kau tahu kalau aku sudah mati," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Tapi, aku takut… aku tetap merasa takut…

Terjadi keheningan di antara kami, sementara air mulai menetes dari langit di luar gubuk. Suaranya terasa menyakitkan dan juga kelam. Aku benci hujan.

Aku merasakan tangan Len yang hangat menyentuh kulitku yang mati. Tangannya yang kuat memaksaku untuk menengok ke arahnya, membuatku memandang matanya yang berwarna sama denganku tanpa bisa melarikan diri.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa itu tidak cukup bagimu, Rin?" ujarnya dengan tatapan matanya yang serius. Aku tak melihat atau mendengar, secercah keraguanpun di dalam sana.

"Tapi, aku adalah… Vampir. Dan senjatamu itu… seharusnya digunakan untuk membunuh sesamaku bukan?" ujarku sambil berusaha memberinya alasan untuk meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ingin Len menghadapi kenyataan yang sama pahitnya denganku. Pernyataanku itu sukses membuat Len bungkam.

Aku mulai mengingat masa laluku sebelum aku berada di dalam penjaraku itu. Dulu, aku adalah seorang putri bangsawan. Pada suatu malam, seorang Vampir mendatangiku dan menjadikanku makanannya. Saat aku sadar pada esok harinya…

Aku tanpa sadar meraba bekas gigitan yang tersisa di leherku. Meski lukanya sudah mulai menutup, bekasnya masih ada disana. Ingatanku yang kembali membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku menyembunyikan lukaku dari semua orang, dan bersikap seakan aku masih hidup. Tentu saja tak ada yang merasa curiga. Tapi, saat aku menginjak umur yang ke-35, aku tidak terlihat lebih tua dari seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun. Saat itulah, rasa curiga mulai muncul. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menyimpan cukup banyak uang dan melarikan diri dari rumah.

Aku selalu menolak kenyataan bahwa aku merupakan vampir. Aku melarikan diri dari kota ke kota selama ratusan tahun. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku memuaskan nafsu vampirku, tapi kemungkinan besar aku memiliki 'diriku' yang lain untuk itu. Hingga suatu hari, aku tertangkap, dan teridentifikasi bahwa aku merupakan satu-satunya vampir yang tersisa di dunia ini. Hari itu juga hujan seperti sekarang ini.

Karena aku tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit akan masa lalu, aku membiarkan mereka melemahkan setiap inchi tubuhku, menghapuskan keberadaan kekuatan vampirku, dan memilih untuk tidur. Mungkin berkurangnya para ilmuwan yang mengurusku adalah kelakuanku sendiri. Kelakuan dari 'Everin' sisi vampirku.

Len adalah seorang medium. Seorang manusia dengan kekuatan spiritual yang besar, sehingga mampu menundukkan makhluk-makhluk sepertiku, lalu membunuhku. Kalau hanya sebanyak itu, aku sudah tahu cukup banyak.

"Kenapa kau… jatuh cinta padaku?" tanyaku lagi dengan menatap Len seakan mencari jawaban. Meski tubuhku berumur 19 tahun, Len pasti tahu bahwa umur asliku sudah ratusan- bahkan mungkin ribuan tahun di atasnya.

Len menatapku dengan tatapan yang sendu. Dia hendak meraihku, namun diurungkannya. Len kemudian berkata, "Saat pertama kali kita bertemu… aku jatuh cinta padamu," ujar Len dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku menatapnya dengan heran. Saat-saat dimana aku berbicara dengan orang lain… berbicara dengan Len...

"Saat itu pemerintah membayarku untuk menanganimu, aku segera mengiyakan karena bayarannya benar-benar besar. Aku tidak mengindahkan rumor bahwa kau sudah membunuh lebih dari yang bisa orang bayangkan dengan menggunakan 'Everin'. Tapi, aku menganggap bahwa rumor itu palsu tepat saat mataku melihatmu di dalam sana," ujar Len dengan menunduk.

Aku duduk dengan diam dan menunggu, Len kemudian melanjutkan, "Yang kulihat disana bukanlah 'Everin'. Tapi, hanyalah seorang gadis yang kesepian dan dikurung dalam sebuah tabung yang merupakan sebuah penjara. Cairan berwarna merah yang merupakan obat pelemah tubuh, merendamnya seakan itu adalah rantai yang mengikatnya di tempatnya. Sebuah benda penelitian yang menginginkan orang lain menemaninya di sisinya," ujar Len dengan nada yang rendah.

"Len..." aku terkejut dengan perkataan Len. Jadi, itu merupakan apa yang dia lihat pada hari kita bertemu.

"Saat kau bergerak mendekatiku. Gerakanmu, matamu, segalanya, membuatku terikat kepadamu. Aku tidak mengindahkan perkataan ilmuwan yang disana dan mendekatimu hingga jarak yang memisahkan kita hanyalah kaca itu. Aku masih mengingat dua kata yang kau katakan padaku pada hari itu, Rin. Dua kata pertama yang kau katakan padaku," lanjut Len lagi.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan heran, dia masih mengingat hal itu?

Len kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau menggerakkan mulutmu seakan ingin berkata. Namun, yang tersampai bukanlah suara, tapi pikiranmu. Pikiran dengan suara yang lembut. Kau bertanya '_Siapa kamu?_' kepadaku. Aku merasa sangat bahagia bahwa kau ingin mengenalku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengatakan semuanya," ujar Len dengan melihat ke arahku, memergoki bahwa aku memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Saat aku menyadarinya. Aku ingin membawamu keluar dari dalam benda itu, dan aku jatuh cinta padamu Rin. Sedikit ironis bukan?" ujar Len dengan menggaruk punggung lehernya.

Aku melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Semua yang Len katakan adalah kebenaran dari dalam hatinya. Dan Len mengakhiri perkataannya sambil bergerak mendekat ke arahku, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambutnya dari pandangannya sambil berkata, "… jadi, apapun itu yang akan kau katakan Rin. Aku tidak akan mundur darimu. Meski kau mendorongku untuk pergi," ujar Len dengan lembut.

Aku tidak bergerak dari tempatku. Dengan secercah harapan, aku ingin mencoba mengatakannya lagi. Aku membuka mulutku, dan aku berkata, "L-len… a-aku… aku… sebenarnya aku… tentang Len… aku…"

Tapi, sekali lagi, aku mendengar suara kendaraan yang bergerak menuju ke arah kami. Dengan buru-buru aku dan Len bersiap untuk melarikan diri. Kami segera membawa apa yang bisa kami bawa dan segera berlari. Kini aku berada di samping Len. Len sudah lelah membawaku, jadi aku harus bisa melarikan diri dengan kakiku sendiri.

Aku merasakan bahwa orang-orang itu bergerak lebih cepat dari kami. Cepat atau lambat, aku dan Len akan… aku segera melihat ke arah Len yang tetap fokus berlari. Aku tidak ingin terpisah dari Len!

"_Aku tidak ingin terpisah dari nona Rin!"_

Kenapa ada suara yang terdengar dari dalam kepalaku? Siapa… suara siapa ini?

Setiap langkah yang kuambil membawa secercah demi secercah ingatanku. Aku mengingat tentang orang itu lagi. Tidak, dia merupakan vampir yang mengubahku. Servant milikku yang paling setia kepadaku, namanya Rinto. Dia merupakan vampir yang mengubahku, dan dia ditangkap karena hendak memakan orang lain. Dia kemudian dibakar hidup-hidup.

Hari itu, demi melindungi diriku sendiri, aku memalingkan punggungku dari Rinto. Aku tidak menolongnya, karena aku masih marah dengan perubahanku. Padahal Rinto sangat loyal dan memikirkanku. Tapi aku mengkhianatinya. Aku melakukan tindakan terkejam sepanjang hidupku.

Rinto terlahir kembali di hadapanku sebagai seorang Len, orang paling aku cintai. Hei, Rinto… jika kau ada disini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Seandainya saat itu aku membawamu lari… apa yang akan terjadi pada kita berdua?

Aku mulai mendengar tembakan dari senjata yang dibawa orang-orang yang mengejar kami. Aku dan Len berlari bersama dengan bergandengan tangan sambil berusaha menghindari serangan. Tapi, saat kami mencapai ujung dari jalan yang kami tempuh. Yang menanti di hadapan kami adalah sebuah jurang yang berhubungan dengan laut dan juga karang yang terlihat sangat tajam di bawah sana.

Aku melihat ke arah bawah lalu ke arah Len lagi. Jika aku terjun, maka aku akan selamat karena aku-tidak-bisa-mati, tapi, apa yang akan terjadi pada Len? Aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahanku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Rin, kau harus lari!" ujar Len sambil mempererat pegangannya pada pundakku dan mengguncangnya sedikit. Sepertinya Len menyadari bahwa waktu kita sempit.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menolak usulan dari Len. Dengan segera aku berkata, "Aku tidak mau! Aku… aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan orang yang aku cintai!" teriakku pada Len.

"Rin…"

"Jika aku harus mati, maka aku akan mati bersama denganmu!" aku berteriak kepada Len, tidak peduli lagi akan hal yang lain.

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu Len! Tidakkah kau tahu itu? Aku sangat mencintaimu!" teriakku lagi sambil menatap Len dengan tatapan panik. Dengan segera aku bertanya, "Apa pernyataan cintamu itu palsu, Len?" ujarku sambil melihatnya dengan memohon. Kumohon Len, jangan korbankan dirimu sendiri demi aku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Len. Jika aku harus mati, maka aku… aku ingin aku mati bersama dengan Len. Aku... karena aku...

"Rin…" Len memanggil namaku. Namun, aku yakin dia mendengar suara kendaraan yang mendekati tempat kami berdiri sekarang ini.

Len kemudian berkata, "Jika satu-satunya jalan bagiku untuk hidup adalah dengan membunuhmu…" ujar Len dengan menghentikan perkataannya di tengah-tengah.

"Len…"

"Maka aku tidak akan melakukannya…"

"Len… apa kau…"

"Karena itu sebelum aku membunuhmu…"

Aku menutup mulutku dan menahan air mata yang terus mengalir. Aku menutup telingaku seakan tidak mau mendengarkan lanjutan dari perkataan Len. Apa Len tetap akan melakukannya? Membunuhku dengan perkataannya?

"Bunuhlah aku dengan kedua tanganmu, Rin," ujar Len dengan nada sedih.

Aku hendak menolak permintaan Len. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan ide yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan membunuh Len dan berujung dengan membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku tahu bahwa dengan melakukan ini, aku akan mengubah hidup Len selamanya... aku tahu bahwa aku mungkin akan menghancurkan masa depannya. Tapi tetap saja aku... tidak ingin melakukan permintaan Len. Hanya inilah... satu-satunya cara.

Dengan segera aku bertanya, "Len, apa kau rela melangkah di jalan yang sama denganku?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati.

Len melihat ke arahku dan terlihat kaget, "Tapi, bukannya…" ujar Len dengan tidak yakin. Dia mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

Memang, normalnya hal seperti itu benar-benar untung-untungan. Tapi, tidak bagiku yang sudah hidup sangat lama dan mengerti seluk beluk merubah seseorang menjadi vampir. Ada cara yang menjamin orang itu menjadi vampir… bawahanku.

"Ini akan sangat menyakitkan Len. Dan aku yakin bahwa kita berdua akan berakhir di dasar Neraka nantinya," ujarku sambil menggerakkan tanganku untuk membuat Len berpaling ke arahku.

"Aku tidak peduli Rin. Jika itu merupakan satu-satunya cara agar kita terus bersama... berakhir di dasar Neraka mungkin bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk," ujar Len sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menarik kepala Len. Tapi, Len sepertinya kurang terima jika aku yang memimpin, sehinga dia lah yang menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan segera menciumku. Darah vampir yang kumiliki telah ditelan Len, dan dia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya sehingga dia menyerahkan seluruh berat tubuhnya kepadaku.

Aku menangkapnya dan membiarkan Len berteriak kesakitan sambil memelukku dengan erat. Jika dilakukan dengan begini, jantung Len akan segera berhenti berdetak dalam beberapa menit dan dia akan menjadi Vampir. Aku memeluk Len kembali dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mampu melihat Len yang sedang kesakitan di dalam pelukanku.

Len dengan semua kekuatannya yang tersisa, dia menyentuh wajahku dengan jari jemarinya. Len kemudian berkata, "Mulai sekarang, aku akan melihat dunia sepertimu Rin…" ujar Len dengan senyumnya yang sangatlah hangat.

Aku hanya bisa melihat ke arah Len dengan emosi campur aduk. Lalu Len berkata, "Rin, aku mencintaimu…" ujar Len dengan lembut lalu menciumku dengan kuat-kuat.

Len masih belum menjadi vampir sepenuhnya, aku tahu itu. Kami berciuman dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Len terlihat melupakan rasa sakit yang menerjangnya. Kami sudah berbahagia hanya dengan bersama saja. Kenapa tidak ada orang yang mau mengerti?

"Rin… setelah kita berhasil kabur dari mereka, ayo tinggal berdua saja. Kita berdua, jauh dari tatapan orang-orang," ujar Len dengan lembut kepadaku lalu dia menciumku lagi.

"Len…" aku memanggil namanya dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Selamanya… hanya kita berdua saja…" ujar Len dengan lembut.

"Iya… hanya kita berdua…" ujarku dengan mengangguk lemah pada Len. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kuminta lebih dari ini. Untuk sekarang, ini sudahlah cukup bagiku.

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah benar-benar jadi vampir ya Len…" ujarku sambil merasakan dadanya yang sudah tidak berdetak kembali. Perubahannya sudah selesai. Benar-benar tepat waktu.<p>

"Benar…" jawab Len sambil merasakan jari jemarinya yang terlihat kaku.

Tepat saat itu, kami mendengar suara derap kaki. Para pengejar kami sudah sampai.

Aku dan Len spontan melihat ke bawah, seakan setuju bahwa ini merupakan cara yang paling efektif. Tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa kami akan terjun ke laut dan pergi ke pulau lain melalui jalur itu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa mereka tahu bahwa Len adalah vampir juga.

"Jangan bergerak!" ujar komandan pasukan yang membawa senapan di tangannya.

Aku dan Len saling bergandengan, lalu kami saling pandang. Aku berkata, "Kita bertemu lagi di bawah sana," ujarku dengan yakin.

Len tersenyum, "Tunggulah aku. Aku pasti menjemputmu," ujar Len dengan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menunggumu bertahun-tahun bukan? Menunggumu lagi bukanlah hal yang baru," tanggapku sambil tertawa kecil.

Len juga ikut tertawa, lalu kami berpelukan di hadapan para pengejar kami. Janji bahwa kami akan bertemu lagi di bawah sana. Aku dan Len mengangguk dan kami segera melompat dari tebing menuju ke lautan karang di bawah.

* * *

><p>"<em>Karena kami percaya bahwa kami akan bertemu lagi… selama kami berada di langit yang luas ini… karena takdir sudah membawa kami untuk bertemu dan bersama…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Jangan lupa untuk tekan tombol <strong>Review<strong>~ XDDD_


End file.
